


Interviews

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commentary on the events surrounding this shady ass band through a series of fictional interviews. (Or, alternatively, the author is fed up with how interviewers treat the boys and is making a story to point it out.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "How is everything, Louis?"

**Int:** Today I have the honour to interview the one, the only, One Direction! Welcome, boys.

 **Liam:** Thank you!

 **Int:** So obviously things are pretty crazy right now. Your tour just ended, and now the release of your new album just a little while ago.

 **Louis:** Yeah, for sure. You know, it's a buzzing time for all of us.

 **Int:** For the fans too.

 **Niall:** Definitely for the fans. They've been so supportive of the new album, it's amazing to see. We really have got the best fans on the planet.

 **Int:** I think you do. You have the biggest fan base, for sure.

 **Liam:** Well that's arguable.

 **Louis:** That Justin Bieber gives us a run for it.

 **All:** [Laugh]

 **Int:** Are you happy with how the album's doing?

 **Louis:** Yeah, yeah we are. It's gotten big... Much faster than we expected.

 **Harry:** It's like... It really took off, in just a little bit of time.

 **Int:** In light of that, what are your favourite tracks off it?

 **Niall:** I rather like "History", I think it's fun. What was yours Liam?

 **Liam:** I like "What a Feeling". It has a good sound to it, you know.

 **Int:** What about you, Harry?

 **Harry:** Mine I think is... I like "Olivia". Or "Hey Angel".

 **Louis:** The fans all keep saying they thought that one would be different, you know. Thought it would be slow.

 **Harry:** I saw that. They thought it would be sad and stuff...

 **Harry & Louis:** [Inaudible muttering between one another]

 **Liam:** Louis? What was yours mate?

 **Louis:** Hmm? Oh, mine. Mine's "Love You Goodbye". Song just has a lot of meaning, I feel like.

 **Int:** Is there personal significance to you?

 **Louis:** Ah, yeah. Yeah, you could say that.

 **Int:** Speaking of personal things, how is everything, Louis?

 **Louis:** Um, good. Everything's alright.

 **Int:** And the baby's coming along well?

 **Louis:** Yep.

 **Int:** Are the rest of you excited as well? ...Anyone?

 **Liam:** [Clears throat] It's different to think about, you know.

 **Harry:** Yeah.

 **Int:** Do you think Louis will make a good dad?

 **Liam:** ...Louis is a good person, he's got a big heart.

 **Louis:** Thanks Liam.

 **Liam:** Anytime mate.

 **Int:** Niall, you're awfully quiet.

 **Niall:** Just don't have a lot to say I guess.

 **Int:** Well we're almost out of time... Any last words you want to add?

 **Niall:** Um... Pay attention.

 **Int:** Pay attention?

 **Louis:** Niall?

 **Niall:** Like... We have some surprises coming up. Pay attention to those, yeah?

 **Int:** Oh. What sort of surprises?

 **Liam:** Well he can't tell you that! It's not a surprise anymore if he does!

 **Niall:** [Laughs] He's right.

 **Int:** Right, right. Well, guess we'll just have to keep our eyes open for it!

 **Harry:** Eyes... [Opens his eyes with fingers] Peeled.

 **Louis:** [Laughs]

 **Liam:** Oh, well _now_ what is he doing?

 **Niall:** [Laughing uncontrollably] What is going on?

 **Int:** [Laughs] Thank you, Harry.

 **Harry:** Very welcome.

 **Int:** I'm afraid that's all the time we have for now. Thank you guys very much.

 **Liam:** Thank _you_.

 **Harry:** [Waving to the live audience] Bye!

 **Louis, Liam & Niall:** [Following Harry's lead and waving] Bye everyone!

* * *

 

Isn't it absolutely ridiculous that no matter what Louis does, somehow all he is now is the guy who got Briana pregnant? (Oh, by the way. Briana's been pregnant for a year apparently.) The man just released a new album with his group for godsake. You would think that people would be more focused on that, but that isn't how the industry works unfortunately. And you can tell he's not the only one done with it; Niall always has that 'I'm about to quit' face when that baby is brought up. *Long and deep sigh*

Also Harry and Louis have been interacting a lot more and I'm rather excited about that.

And, of course, Harry is as childish and cutsey as ever. I adore it.


	2. "I have pink socks."

**Int:** Harry! It's good to see you. I love your suit!

 **Harry:** Thank you very much, so do I.

 **Int:** [Laughs] It's very floral.

 **Harry:** Yes it is.

 **Int:** And Niall, I love the glasses. Very stunning.

 **Niall:** [Giggles] Thank you.

 **Int:** What have you two got going on?

 **Louis:** I don't know, I probably have something good on me somewhere, right?

 **Int:** Your hair, I think is what all the fans are going crazy over.

 **Louis:** Oh! Yeah, yeah they do that.

 **Int:** It does look very nice.

 **Louis:** I work hard on it.

 **Int:** [Laughs] Do you?

 **Louis:** No, someone does it for me. I lied.

 **All:** [Laugh]

 **Liam:** I have pink socks on.

 **Int:** Oh.

 **Louis:** He does, they're brilliant. Show them Liam.

 **Liam:** [Pulls up his pant leg] See?

 **Niall:** So pink.

 **Int:** I see that.

 **Harry:** Where did you get them again?

 **Liam:** I don't remember. I just saw them and decided to buy them.

 **Int:** So Harry, there have been rumours...

 **Harry:** Really? That's new.

 **Int:** [Laughs] Have you heard them already?

 **Liam:** [Mutters to Louis]

 **Harry:** Depends, which ones?

 **Louis:** [Mutters back to Liam]

 **Int:** About Taylor Swift–

 **Niall:** He's _definitely_ heard those.

 **Liam & Louis:** [Muttering between one another]

 **Int:** I'm not surprised really, just thought I'd bring it up.

 **Harry:** Okay.

 **Int:** Liam?

 **Liam:** Huh? Oh. Yeah?

 **Int:** Was there something you wanted to say?

 **Liam:** Um... [Something under his breath].

 **Int:** Hmm?

 **Liam:** No.

 **Int:** Alright. Well, thank you boys, I'll let you go now.

 **Louis:** Yeah, thanks.

 **Niall:** Thank you.

 **Harry:** Goodbye.

* * *

 

**_Based off the 2015 AMAs._ **

Nobody ever pays enough attention to Liam and it breaks my heart. Fans especially. If Harry were wearing pink socks, everyone would be all over it. Which they should be, of course. Harry is the master of breaking gender norms and I think that he  _should_ be admired for that. But why isn't Liam as well? Because he isn't feminine enough? Or is everyone still pissed off over that bullshit  _Attitude_ interview? C'mon, guys. That wasn't him talking and you know that.

Also why is Taylor Swift even brought up these days? Bitch ain't relevant. Sorry but she isn't. And Harry's "I'm not even sure I wrote that line [that could be about Taylor]"? He clearly is over it himself. I'm so ready for him to just snap and say it isn't about goddamn Taylor. Though, of course, Management would never allow for that.

This interview is primarily just to show how Liam is treated in the fandom, basically.


	3. "Is it about Taylor Swift?"

"Clearly that's about Taylor Swift, that line," said the man. He seemed to be around his mid-twenties, Harry thought as he narrowed his eyes over at him.

"Which line?" he asked, though obviously he knew 'which line'. He hated this, he hated that song. Well, no, he didn't hate that song, just the one line because it ruined the rest of it.

"What was it?" The man shuffled through his papers. "'If you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about'."

The audience hooted and laughed, but Harry just looked out over them with a tight-lipped smile. He felt Louis stiffen up beside him; at least he was nearby, that part was comforting. He waited for the audience to quiet down before opening his mouth.

"You know, I think it's about anything and everything."

That was his passive aggressive way of trying to tell the interviewer to drop it, but he apparently didn't catch on. "But that one line, that one's pretty specific."

"Sure," Harry replied immediately, harsh and simple, locking his jaw and looking down at his knees. Things were somewhat quiet for a moment, and then laughter rose up all around him, even from his bandmates. Though the laughter from the three of them was more nervous than amused.

"And with that," Louis said, raising an eyebrow. For some reason that was funny.

"Right, right. Well, enough of that," the interviewer chuckled, and Harry thanked God under his breath, running his fingers through his hair to move it out of his face. "Let's move on to you, Niall."

"Me?" the blonde laughed, smiling worriedly. But Liam, sat beside him, could feel his leg shaking some. These interviews had really started to stress the poor lad out.

"In a previous interview you said you had plans to take the boys golfing during the break?" 

Everyone laughed at that, even Harry, because Louis made the same face as he had last time golf was mentioned.

He'd much rather talk about golf than a girl he never really dated.

* * *

 

Poor Harry, having to deal with Taylor even though she isn't even part of his life anymore. I've touched on it before but it's simply ridiculous, how much people will ask about her. He doesn't care about her, she wrote her songs and no longer cares about him. Is it hard to understand that?

Also has anyone else noticed how nervous Niall seems to be in interviews now? He bites his lip, rubs his neck, rubs his palms over his thighs and such. He wasn't always like that. It's both sad, and a bit strange.


	4. One Direction rumoured split

One Direction is an English-Irish boy band consisting of Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, and Niall Horan. Until March of 2015 the band also consisted of singer Zayn Malik, who [left the band](https://www.facebook.com/onedirectionmusic/posts/869295683125227) to start a solo career. Now going on a two year hiatus, there are rumours that the band that's been together for five years, forming in 2010 on the X Factor, is breaking up all together. There have been no confirmations of this breakup yet, but we have an inside source that tells us that "the breakup is likely". What does this mean for the boys of One Direction? Many claim that Harry Styles, who has been seen having romantic dates with Kendall Jenner, will become a solo artist and work on his own music. Styles has worked in the past with many artists, including his latest work with Meghan Trainor. What will happen with the other three members can only be told with time.

* * *

 

Seriously. They're not breaking up you guys. It makes no sense for them to. They're in the middle of switching managements, I'm pretty sure quitting now is almost impossible for them. On another note, it's been almost a year since Zayn left. Can people just let it go already? Yes, he left. Zayn left the band. Zayn Malik left One Direction. It's old news, let it go people. Also Hendall really pisses me off. Harry Styles 'dating' Kendall Jenner, daughter of Kris Jenner, who has been best friends for over a few decades with Shelli Azoff, wife of Irving Azoff, who runs Azoff Management, the company that One Direction is supposedly signing with when their hiatus is over. That is all.


	5. "Are you a good actor?"

**Int:** So Harry. We've been hearing a lot about this movie and we have to know... Are you  _loving_ it?

**Harry:** Yeah, I actually am! It's been such a nice experience so far.

**Int:** Do you think fans will like it? 

**Harry:** Well... [Laughs] I don't know, I hope they will.

**Int:** I'm sure they will. What's your favourite part about it so far?

**Harry:** Uhm... I think just... Getting to pretend to be someone else is pretty cool. It gives you all sorts of new opportunities.

**Int:** You're obviously quite dedicated as well, you cut your hair for it!

**Harry:** [Laughs]

**Int:** It looks really nice, by the way.

**Harry:** Thank you, I was sort of worried it wouldn't. 

**Int:** Oh please, you're Harry Styles. You always look good.

**Harry:** [Laughs]

**Int:** Okay, okay, but really. Have you found your true calling with acting do you think?

**Harry:** Hmm... No, I think I found my true calling with music. But acting is fun.

**Int:** Are you a good actor?

**Harry:** No.

**Int:** [Laughs]

**Harry:** [Laughs] No, really, I'm not a very good actor. The director had to tell me off all the time for overdoing it in the beginning. 

**Int:** Have you improved though?

**Harry:** Definitely. I have, uhm, friends are helping me out and they can act so they're doing that. 

**Int:** Well that's good, good. We can't wait for it to start showing!

**Harry:** Thanks! I can't wait for everyone to see it.

 

* * *

 

Our little baby Harry is in a movie, what a gem. And his haircut looks so good I love Harry.

 

Also we all know that Harry sucks at acting. (Remember iCarly?) But he has our star actor Mr. Tomlinson to help train him ;) 


End file.
